


good enough for me

by vbnorsr



Series: marcace abo stuffs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Beta!Marco, Beta/Omega, Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Ace, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Wall Sex, i think marco and ace are both pissy, it's entirely consensual dw!, just in different ways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Someone questions Marco’s ability to please his mate, and Ace’s ass pays the price.// beta!marco/omega!ace pwp //





	good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> kickflips back into activity but not with kidlaw aha whats up

Someone at Marco’s place of work had won an award, so his company was going to hold a dinner party to celebrate. It could have been fun. Could have. 

Marco, to be fair, absolutely fucking despises his job and all (most) of the people he works with. He chose the job on a whim because of the considerable salary it would earn him, and quitting now would cost him his house and his car, which didn’t seem like a favorable outcome.

His coworkers are the typical tryhard stuffy jackasses who you’d find working at most fashion companies, tacky Prada shades too far down their throats to breathe properly and haughty biases deeply ingrained in their every interaction. Marco hates working with them, and it’s absolutely draining for him to do it every day, and it’s even harder for him not to snap.

Marco is definitely one to get angry (which some don’t expect from a beta) but he’s definitely not one to show it. Over the years he’s lovingly tempered several passably calm facades, and with a therapist or two to help him out, he hasn’t snapped at anyone since he was in highschool. All things considered, he thinks he’s doing well, especially because he’s never (openly) gotten mad at Ace.

Ace is his everything and his world, and part of the reason he hasn’t quit his job yet. Just having the omega around is enough to keep him proper levels of sane to function, and his smile is a much needed breath of fresh air when he gets home from work.

His relationship with Ace has made his life better in several ways, and despite their closeness they’re not around each other enough for conflict to arise very often, so he’s overall very grateful for his relationship.

However, he isn’t grateful for his job.  
As soon as he notes the type of people present, Marco regrets dragging himself to the dinner party, and he regrets even more taking his mate along with him.

Marco Newgate is a man who has a lot of regrets in life that seem to kick his ass on a regular basis, so another notch in his belt won’t change him too much in the long run. That doesn’t mean it’s not frustrating in the present.

Ace, luckily, clings close to his side through the whole thing, his discomfort with the situation evident in the way he looks distrustfully at everyone who isn’t Marco. Ace’s presence is comforting to the beta, so he’s able to keep his calm demeanor up no matter how grating the situation is.

He’s able to do that just fine -- up until ten minutes after dinner. Marco’s trying to enjoy a post-dinner drink with Ace at his side, the omega having a conversation with one of the blonde’s coworkers that doesn’t make Marco want to set himself on fire. It seems pleasant enough, even if Marco isn’t a part of it specifically. It’s good enough for him that his mate is having fun; that makes him happy.

What doesn’t make him happy is the young man who came up to him, smelling of alcohol and overbearing alpha, sitting on the couch across from him and crossing his legs one over the other purposefully as he sets his empty glass down on an end table.

The stranger smiles condescendingly, gestures towards Ace, and asks, “Is that your mate?”

Marco isn’t sure how to respond, so before he does, he takes another quick sip of his drink. By that point the stranger had caught Ace’s attention as well, which only served a catalyst to the bile of stress crawling upward inside Marco’s throat.

Eventually -- though perhaps he’d taken a few beats too long -- the blonde does set down his glass, and meets the alpha with a leveled stare. “He is. Why?”

Although his third word is a question, the way the beta’s eyes are set is serious and deceivingly collected, leaving no room for a response.

The stranger is too drunk to care about all that, though, and prattles on. “Well, actually, I was wondering,” he continues, leaning forward to rest his chin over his hand, “How are you two, you know, in the bedroom? You don’t have much of a _scent_ on you, so I assume--”

“Why are you asking?” Marco cuts him off, his voice a bit strained, scratching the tips of his fingers over the line of his cheekbone. He hasn’t dealt with this much unfiltered bullshit at once before. He’s not sure how to handle it. He didn’t plan for this.

“Why am I asking?!” The stranger laughs as if that was the funniest and most obvious thing he’d heard today, and continues on. “An alpha myself, so maybe I’m a bit biased, but I don’t think you’d be able to do much for him in the sex department, am I right? He must be awfully bo--”

“I’m not bored.” It’s at least the second time the alpha had been cut short that night, by none other than the omega himself. Ace’s voice is deceptively quiet, face blank in a way Marco knows well enough to realize is hiding something else. “He’s better to me than--”

“Ace,” Marco whispers, knowing far too well what would happen if his mate ever got involved in an argument, “He’s not worth it, we don’t have to explain it to him.”

“He’s better to me than an alpha could ever be.” the dark-haired finishes, completely ignoring Marco’s pleas.

“But does he have a bigger dick?” the alpha presses, eyes narrowed knowingly with a playful smirk spread wide over his lips, and Ace stands abruptly. Marco lets out a shaky sigh.

“Why do you think you can ask that?” the omega spits, “Why do you think you can just come over here and insult him like that?”

“Ace, please,” the blonde pleads, hands reaching up towards Ace’s hand to try to pull him back down. Ace pulls his hand out of reach. The stress in Marco’s throat is choking him.

"Aw, c'mon, baby," the alpha croons, smile unfaltering. "You don't gotta be like that. Bet _I_ can show you a better--"

Ace punches him. The stranger reels back in his chair, but falls silent. Marco cracks, standing up and holding Ace back by his arms so nothing more is done.

People are staring in their direction, and if this reaches his boss (god forbid) Marco might actually lose his job. Despite Ace's struggles, the beta is able to pull his mate into the bathroom for privacy.

Marco appears calm to all the world as he pulls his mate into a bathroom stall, but once the door to it is shut and locked, Ace is shoved against the wall roughly and Marco’s nose is shoved up in his scent gland right at the spot where neck meets shoulder.

The blonde radiates anger, pressing Ace close to the side of the stall and leaving no room between their chests, shoving his leg up between Ace’s thighs to press on him. When he bites into Ace’s shoulder, he draws blood.

Tears prickle at the corner of Ace’s eyes as the pain cuts into him, but his arousal doesn’t falter. “You…” Ace gasps, laughing breathily despite the situation, “That guy really pissed you off, huh?”  
The beta is far too busy breathing in the sweet scent of Ace, like firewood sharp in the cold of winter mingled with the iron tang of his blood, to grace him with a response.

Marco thumbs open the button of Ace’s slacks despite their closeness, tugging down the elastic line of his boxers, and despite the haze of rage clouding his mind he has the mind to ask if Ace wants this. When Ace says yes, his control leaves him completely.

Ace’s knees get weak and he slides down the wall as Marco starts biting up and down his neck, making pretty little breathy noises as the blonde’s broad hands tease up his mate’s sides under his shirt. Marco shoves his thigh up to give Ace something stable to lean on, pushing a moan from pretty lips as pressure is applied to his groin.

Their kiss tastes like blood and feels like teeth, clashing together with no heed to the flesh they cut, and when Marco pulls back, he licks some iron off the side of his lip.

Strong hands flip Ace over so he’s shoved face-first into the stall, and Marco shoves Ace’s pants down the rest of the way to take a possessive handful of the omega’s ass. Slick is dripping copiously from between Ace’s thighs, running messy mirrors down the supple flesh, so Marco presses his thumb to wipe it up.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” Marco rumbles, pressing his chest into the curve of Ace’s back as his omega pants and mewls for him, “You weren’t supposed to have a heat this month.”

“I-I’m no-- Ahh…” Ace tries to respond, but is cut off by Marco grinding harshly into the divide between his cheeks, pants forgone at some point to allow for the heated contact of flesh on flesh.

“Who’s your mate, Ace?” Marco questions, grinding harshly against Ace’s ass, hands gripping bruises into twitching hips. “Who gets to do this to you, to see you like this?”

“Y-You… Ah--” Marco draws back enough to let one of his fingers tease the rim of Ace’s entrance, pushing in with even force until he’s seated in to the knuckle. Ace whimpers and bears back onto the intrusion, letting Marco thrust a few times before pressing around inside to seek out his prostate.

Marco slips another finger inside of him, spreading them neatly and stretching Ace impossibly wide. “So tight,” Marco croons, “All for me. All mine.”

“Y-Yes--” Ace gasps, fingers and toes curling as he’s rewarded with a third finger, arms sliding down the wall, “Only for you, only yours, so please, please _please--” ___

__Ace can only hear his heartbeat thud in his ears as Marco slides in, so he can’t quite gauge the pitch of the sound he makes, or if he even made one at all. A pace is set immediately, rough and brutal, Marco’s hands holding his mate up by the width of his hips, and Ace never wants this to stop, can’t think of it ever stopping._ _

__Marco leans in to lick up the blood rolling down Ace’s shoulder, and the omega whines, shame and pride forgotten. He might be begging for his mate to take him, to claim him or to fuck him beyond recognition, but he wouldn’t remember it after and would deny it if he was asked._ _

__But the name that Ace calls in such a sweet voice is Marco’s, as loud as it ever could be, and something deep inside the beta clicks into the correct slot, sating him far beyond climax._ _

__They come together, Ace spreading white over the bathroom stall and Marco pressed flush-deep all the way inside the unnatural, searing heat of his lover, and Marco leans over him, chin pressed over the crease of Ace’s good shoulder, panting._ _

__It takes a while for either of them to catch their breath, but Ace does first -- always does, quick beyond Marco’s sleepy afterglow. “That was…” Ace breathes, cutting off into soft laughter, “Wow.”_ _

__Marco presses a kiss into the back of Ace’s hair, and says, “We should probably get that shoulder checked out.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> im not on social media anymore, but my discord is up on my profile if you want to contact me!
> 
> as for my other fics--  
> i have absolutely no excuse for floorboards right now other than that i try to keep every chapter on it at least 2k words long and it takes me forever to write that much. i'll probably try to get another chapter on that up before i take erogenous out of hiatus, though


End file.
